Unbound – or bound to him?
by Danym
Summary: A growing black hole in the lab calls for drastic measures. Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge. [GSR]


Unbound – or bound to him?

By Dany

Summary: A growing black hole in the lab calls for drastic measures. Response to an Unbound Improv Challenge.

A/N: This is my first response to first/last sentence challenge, so please be kind.

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

xxxxx

"_Just close your eyes," he said. _

And she was stupid enough to listen. As soon as she did she felt a hand over her mouth, a pair on her wrists while another pair fastened a blindfold over her eyes.

She struggled, but it was no use. There must have been at least four of them and she wondered where they had come from.

She still struggled when she felt someone lift her up and carry her off somewhere. "Just stay still, so we don't drop you."

So he was still here. When she got out of this he would pay. And she would find the others that helped him. They were all going to be sorry they laid hands on her.

There was only an elevator ride, no car or any other means of transportation. That meant she was still in the same building.

Her struggle had seized, not because she was afraid they would indeed drop her, but she planned to save her strength for a final try to escape.

It never came to that though.

Suddenly all motion ceased and she was set on her feet. Before she could react she was pushed away and then she heard the click of a lock falling into its place.

"Sara?" Well, that voice was too familiar and she started pulling the blindfold off.

There he stood, leaning against the wall. "Grissom, what are you doing here?"

"I guess the same as you." When he only got a raised eyebrow from her he added, "I'm being held captive. Why, I don't know."

She nodded, more to herself than to him and wandered around taking stock of their prison. "We're down at the autopsy bay, but I've never seen this room before." She looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

Instead she stared straight at Grissom wondering what she needed to do to get out of here. The window set into the door showed no one watching them, but she knew they had to be.

Grissom was still watching her, probably hoping to garner a hint from her what they were doing here.

After a few minutes of silence Sara gave in. "They want us to talk. Our 'situation' has gotten out of hand and they want that to change." She told him, that was at least what they had been talking about before her imprisonment.

"Okay."

Now she was surprised. She had expected a 'What's there to talk about' or deafening silence, but not his easy acceptance. "What?"

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her, taking her hands. "Let's talk."

They took a seat on some boxes that stood in a corner and he turned towards her. "I know we need to talk and I'll start by saying, I'm sorry."

His eyes were reflecting so much honesty that she strained to take in every word. "I meant what I said. I don't know what to do about _this_. I still don't. But I'm sorry I let this deteriorate this far. Our friendship is lying shards and if that wasn't enough, they are so sharp that we cut ourselves. I never wanted that."

The tears that were welling up in Sara's eyes made it impossible for her to speak, so Grissom continued. "In fact, that was exactly what I was trying to prevent all along. Sara, would you help me find some glue?"

Her heart was aching. She wanted to say no and protect herself from further pain, but at the same time she wanted to say yes and let hope rise again to repair the damage that was done.

"I know I have to make the first step..." Her tears fell when she heard about the pain and fear he had gone through dealing with his waning hearing.

She knew she should be angry, but found herself only relieved that everything went well and that he finally told her. It explained a lot, but didn't help them figure 'this' out. "Sara, say something please."

She realized she hadn't said anything in a while and the first thing that came out was unfortunately "Why now?" She couldn't help but wonder if he would have made a move if the others hadn't had enough.

"I wanted to talk to you, but hadn't had the chance yet. The way you looked yesterday as you left the lab... I couldn't take it anymore, knowing I'm to blame. But I had... It doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you. Please believe me."

She did, god help her, but she did.

"Just promise me one thing," she finally got her vocal cords to vibrate, "talk to me. That's all I need." After a short pause she added, "for now."

His hands gave her a reassuring squeeze as he nodded. Her face lit up in a huge genuine smile and the pressure around her heart eased. They would be okay.

Just then she heard a soft click and the door swung open. She could hear Doc Robbins say, "Okay, I guess that's settled then."

The end


End file.
